Cell Division
by Dudey McCool
Summary: Cell division is a common occurence with cells, but how would it happen if it one day happened to a human? Cell Division tells the story of Viktor Van Chromosome, an every day guy who suddenly splits in two in the middle of the street!


Cell Division

This is the story of Viktor Van Chromosome. Viktor was a happy little chappy, who lived an easy life in Cell City. One day, Viktor was walking along the road when he felt a sick feeling in his belly. Suddenly he started to split down the middle. The pain was so intense that he fell to his knees and screamed into the sky.

All of a sudden there was a loud crunching sound and the pain stopped. Viktor opened his eyes and examined himself. He seemed to be in one piece. He looked around and noticed, to his shock, that he was staring at _himself!_ Other chromosomes had started to crowd around the pair to see what was going on. They seemed worried and confused.

There was something about The Clone. Viktor could see it in his eyes. Pure evil. Viktor knew what must be done. He had to destroy the clone.

He pulled out a samurai sword and swung it at the clone, but it was too fast! It leapt backwards, into the sky, and landed on a nearby building.

The Clone drew out a submachine gun and started firing at Viktor, who managed to dodge out the way, behind a van. He was pinned down. He could hear the sound of bullets ricocheting off the side of the van.

Then Viktor had an idea. He ripped the door off the van and ran towards the clone, holding the van door in front of him like a shield. He charged forwards, bullets pinging off the door, not harming him. Then he ran straight up the side of the building towards The Clone. He jumped towards him and took a swipe, hitting the clone head on in the face, sending it flying of the edge of the building towards the solid concrete below.

It landed with a huge crash. The concrete shattered like glass beneath him. He stumbled to his feet and looked up at Viktor. He brushed himself off and pulled out a rocket launcher. Without even needing to aim he fired it straight towards him. Viktor reacted, but too slow, he was caught in the explosion and flung off course, he smashed through the window of an office block. Office workers stared in astonishment, but Viktor ignored them and jumped back out the window.  
He saw The Clone directly below him. The clone fired another rocket, but Viktor was ready this time; he caught the rocket in mid air and threw it threw it back at The Clone. The rocket hit him before he even had time to react. He was sent flying into the air. Viktor landed, and jumped back into the sky and grabbed The Clone, before flinging him to the ground. He then came down, fist first, at the clones face. But The Clone came to, just in time to roll out the way. Viktor crashed to the floor, punching a hole into the concrete, right where the clones head was mere seconds ago!

The Clone made a swipe at Viktor with his samurai sword, but Viktor managed to block it with his own. Viktor made a jab of his own, but was also blocked. And so it continued: slash, block lunge parry, block, block, lunge, slash, parry. The Clone made a slash but Viktor spun out the way, mid spin he slashed at The Clone's belly, cutting it open.

Guts spilled from The Clone's wound, onto the floor. But he didn't seem troubled. He simply scooped them up and put them back into himself. Then the cut healed himself, and he was back to normal, not so much as a scratch on him. Viktor stood, dumbstruck. The Clone laughed. Viktor snapped out of it and swung his fist at The Clone, who caught it. He then spun Viktor around and around like an Olympic hammer. He released Viktor who flew through the air and smashed into the side of a building.

The fight had started to attract a lot of attention. The police had started to gather around the scene. The Clone threw an officer into another, knocking him clean off his feet. He then picked up a police car and threw it at Viktor, who was stuck to the wall due to the impact. Viktor jumped from the side of the building, landed on the police car as it soared through the air, jumped off it and landed on the roof of another building.

The Clone saw him and started running up the building towards him. Viktor saw a police helicopter approaching them. He waited for it to get closer. He grabbed the tail and, using it like a giant baseball bat, smacked The Clone straight off the roof. But The Clone managed to regain his bearings as he fell. He dug his fists into the side of the building and slowly came to a halt. He started climbing back up the building, punching footholds into the wall as he climbed.

Viktor didn't see him coming. The Clone flung himself over the edge and dropkicked Viktor in the face. Viktor jumped back to his face and swung a kick back, but The Clone ducked under his foot and punched his unprotected stomach, knocking him back to the floor. Viktor slowly stumbled to his feet. All of a sudden he ducked down and leg-sweeped The Clone, sending him off his feet. Viktor then turned and leaped to another rooftop. The Clone had got up and followed him across the rooftops. Viktor drew out a machine gun and shot The Clone out of the sky. The Clone plummeted 500 feet to the rock hard concrete and landed with a crunch.

Viktor peered over the edge of the building. He saw The Clone's lifeless body lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood. Viktor jumped down from the building and landed beside The Clone's body. He nudged it with his foot to be sure he wasn't still alive. It didn't move. Viktor gave a sigh of relief and turned to head for home.

He didn't notice, as he walked away, The Clone fingers twitching. He also didn't notice as it started to split down the middle. The two halves pulled away from each other, forming two exact doubles.

The pair got to their feet and headed after Viktor...


End file.
